


Weekend at the Museum

by firecat



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Begging, Disapproving Groans, Established Relationship, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Medieval Torture Devices, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Service Submission, Speaking French, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams/Lurch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Weekend at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Morticia is happy. She has finally found a winter vacation camp that’s suitable for Wednesday and Pugsley.

A camp for creative children. Pugsley can bring his pet spiders, and Wednesday her collection of headless dolls. 

That means the adults can go on vacation, too.

Even better, Grandmama and Fester don’t want to go anywhere. They sulk at the idea and say they hate leaving the house; when they travel they can never find a really good eye of newt sandwich and the punch never bubbles over quite right, and just forget finding a comfortable bed of nails. And besides, who is going to feed Cleopatra? They are going to stay right here, thank you!

That leaves three adults to go on vacation. Morticia and Gomez and their silent partner, Lurch.

It’s been too long.

Morticia feels a little sorry for Lurch. He’s so shy and such a stickler for propriety. He can’t begin to bring himself to show affection openly if he fears anybody might be watching. Entirely the opposite of Gomez in that way. If Morticia hadn’t put Gomez under her thumb years ago, he would be fucking her in the living room at every opportunity, and three times on Yule. He would be fucking her on the stage of Carnegie Hall if he could get away with it.

She manages to limit him to the arm-kissing as far as public displays of lust go, but it is a difficult thing. He doesn’t try to push her limits, but he also doesn’t make any effort not to be _persuasive._ And Gomez’s mouth is very persuasive. In more ways than one.

Lurch, on the other hand, is less direct. She drives him just as crazy as she drives Gomez, she knows, but he won’t throw himself at her. He stands stiffly upright, giving her fleeting glances. And finally, when he’s at the limits of his tolerance, he brings out his little feather duster.

That is almost more devastating than Gomez’s mouth. The way he whisks it gently across the finial of the lamp, as if to say, “You remember when I used this on your nipples, don’t you? You were blindfolded and you didn’t know if you’d feel these teasing feathers or my rough fingers.”

He stalks closer to her, and when he knows no one can hear, he he groans softly, for her ears alone.

He always vanishes soon after. If Morticia can get away, sometimes she goes to him in his room, helps him with his difficulty. But she can’t do that as often as she might wish. Especially since Gomez can’t be relied upon to play host to guests if he knows she has snuck off to play with Lurch’s cock. It’s not that he’s jealous. He’s just insatiable where Morticia and sex are concerned. 

Sometimes she gets him to go after Lurch himself. But not if he’s holding court with the guests, which is often. So that doesn’t happen much either.

Yes, it is time the three of them had an extended period of privacy.

Morticia has found the perfect spot to rent. Steiner’s Museum of the Grotesque and Historical Oddities is not too far away, and it’s in an area the tourists only visit in the summer. Now, in winter, the museum and its collection of medieval torture implements stand empty. But, of course, it is available to rent for the right inducement.

As is the more _private_ collection of torture implements that Norman Steiner, the museum’s delightfully kinky curator–owner, has put together.

~~~

“Nggghhhh,” Lurch groans, shaking his head.

Morticia has just told him to leave off cleaning the stove for the fiftieth time. 

The poor dear. He’s nervous.

She can’t wait to tag-pamper him with Gomez. Can’t wait to see his face when he beholds the _piéce de résistance_ of the museum’s collection. 

“Come on, old fellow, give me a hand!” shouts Gomez, dragging a trunk, the contents of which are surely excessive for a four-day vacation.

Lurch groans again. He meets Gomez, picks up the trunk with one hand and stuffs Gomez under his other arm, and tromps with them toward the largest of the family’s hearses.

The trunk barely fits in with all the other stuff Gomez has packed in there. You’d think he was planning to invade Canada.

Finally, they are on their way.

~~~

Morticia has to try extra hard to restrain Gomez’s enthusiasm over her person as they drive upstate. 

“Not now, Gomez, darling. You know it distracts Lurch, and he needs his concentration to drive.”

“Let me drive,” says Gomez. “I can multi-task. I’ll put one hand on the wheel and the other between your silky thighs and...”

The hearse shudders violently as it mimics the name of its driver.

Morticia isn’t sure how to threaten Gomez with a gag, without causing another driving incident.

“If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’m going to sit in the front seat with Lurch.”

Lurch makes a noise of horror.

Morticia knows it’s just that he doesn’t want the distraction.

“Let’s pull off the road, at a vista point,” suggests Gomez next. “There are some things in this car I’d like to get a better vista at.”

 _“Later,”_ insists Morticia.

Gomez subsides and peace reigns for a few moments. Until—

“Are we there yet?” he demands to know.

~~~

They pull up in the empty museum parking lot at long last. Gomez doesn’t even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he jumps out and dashes to the door. He runs back with a key clutched triumphantly in his hand. 

“All ours for the next four days!” he cries.

Morticia and Gomez attempt to prevent Lurch from immediately unpacking and taking the luggage in.

“We will do it ourselves. We don’t want to spoil your surprise.”

Lurch shudders. “Please,” he begs.

“Please what?” asks Gomez.

“Luggage,” Lurch clarifies, in his most plaintive tone.

“I hoped you’d be begging us for something else,” says Morticia. 

Gomez comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. “Let him take the luggage in, _Cara,”_ Gomez tells her, cradling her and kissing the side of her neck. “He needs his routines. They calm him.”

“Oh, Gomez. You’re so observant and thoughtful. Of course, you’re right.” She twists out of his grasp. “But I’m going to find a side door. I won’t stand for spoiling the surprise. Groan all you want, Lurch,” she tells him with mock harshness. “You’re just going to have to _take_ it.”

Lurch’s usual disapproving groan lasts twice as long as usual.

Morticia smiles the sly smile that she brings out when things are going her way. She knows that long groan means he is beside himself with excitement.

~~~

“Yes, Lurch, we _are_ going to blindfold you,” Morticia insists.

“Do I have to?” he moans.

“Yes you do, unless you say the words. Do you remember the words? Tell me.”

“Ngghhh,” Lurch complains. Then he sees how Morticia is looking at him. “Quokka quokka,” he mutters with a scowl.

“Good. Now, either submit to the blindfold, or say the words.”

“Ngghhh,” says Lurch again, but it is a very small and quiet, pro forma complaint. 

Morticia blindfolds him. Gomez takes one of his huge hands and Morticia the other, and they lead him into the exhibit hall where Lurch’s surprise takes pride of place at the center of the room.

“Sit here,” Morticia says, tapping the surface and pulling Lurch’s hand to touch it.

Lurch sits on the hard surface. 

“Cross your hands on your chest,” Morticia demands.

Lurch gasps with happy surprise. “Mrs Addams! Is it...a _coffin?”_

Morticia lets the incorrect form of address go. “No, Lurch. It’s even better than a coffin. Lie back.” She guides his head, and Gomez lifts his feet, until he is lying full length on the slab. 

“Gomez,” say Morticia, surveying their lover spread out before her, blindfolded, his hands crossed over his chest, a bulge straining the fabric of his trousers between his legs. “I can’t wait. I want some of him now.” 

“Now you know how I feel,” says Gomez, grinning. 

Morticia sighs. “All right, we’ll do it as we originally planned.” 

Morticia takes Lurch’s hands and pull them over his head. Gomez takes his legs, and they strap him onto the device. 

Lurch’s breath catches, and he holds it. He’s guessed. 

The label describing the rack claims it was built and last used in 17th Century England. Its refurbishment was supervised by Steiner himself. 

Gomez starts slowly turning the roller. It has been restored to perfect working order. The mechanism creaks as he cranks the wheel, but that’s not an indication it needs maintenance. It’s just part of the intended effect. 

Lurch elongates. A rumble starts deep in his throat. 

Then several loud CRACKs and POPs are heard, and Lurch’s rumble turns into a shout of ecstasy. 

“More! More!” 

Gomez eases the roller back a little. “Now, Lurch. We aren’t prepared to break you all at once.” 

“Yes,” affirms Morticia, squeezing his fingers. “We just wanted to give you a little taste of your surprise now.” She bends over and whispers in his ear, “I’ll give you something to look forward to. Later, we’ll have Gomez stretching you on this while I ride you. Doesn’t that sound lovely?” 

Long moan. 

Morticia unfastens his wrists, removes his blindfold, then leans over to give him a kiss. She wraps her hand lightly around his throat because she loves the way he purrs when she kisses him. 

“Hey, give me a turn,” protests Gomez, appearing at her side. 

Morticia breaks off the kiss. “Of course, dear. His mouth is all yours.” 

She stands aside and watches with pleasure as Gomez leaps onto the device and straddles Lurch’s chest, then leans over to take what is his. Then she can’t resist running her hand down Gomez’s back, taking some time to fondle his ass, then doing the same to the bulge in Lurch’s trousers. 

Gomez and Lurch eventually come to the point where they need either to stop making out or to start removing clothing. 

“There are some really lovely examples of the fine art of torture on display here,” Morticia says, seeing that they’re not going to take it all the way right now. 

Gomez climbs off Lurch, and both of them look around. 

“I call first dibs on the pillory!” cries Gomez, running over to it. 

“Gomez, darling,” Morticia says, “You could barely keep still in the car. And now you want to be forced to keep still in a pillory?” 

“Only if you’re both using me in it,” Gomez admits. 

Morticia caresses his cheek. “My little bossy bottom,” she says. 

Lurch has come over to inspect the pillory. Yanking and twisting it don’t dislodge anything. 

How does it look, Lurch?” asks Morticia. 

“Safe and... _suitable..._ for Mr Addams,” Lurch intones, with one of his trademark leers. 

"Which end do you want, Lurch?” Gomez asks. 

Lurch doesn’t want to express a preference. He turns to Morticia. 

Morticia knows what he wants. “You want to put your cock in his mouth, don’t you? That’s your favorite.”

Truth be told, it is her favorite too. To watch them, that is. Gomez leaking tears from his eyes as he struggles to take as much of Lurch’s cock (as massive as the rest of him) in his mouth as possible. Lurch trying to hold still, then failing, usually while Gomez is sucking or licking at the tip, and bucking his hips to slam it deeper in her husband’s mouth. The coughing and spitting from Gomez. Lurch’s purrs and groans. She would happily watch for hours, although they haven’t yet hit that mark. Lurch is usually overwhelmed by it in just a few minutes, spasming and spilling copiously into Gomez’s mouth, or down his chin and chest. 

“What do you want to do, my dear?” asks Gomez, addressing Morticia.

“I’ll just watch for now,” Morticia tells him. 

Gomez’s eyes widen. “Tish!” he cries and starts reaching for her. 

“Lurch, put him in the pillory,” she says, quickly stepping out of reach.

Lurch doesn’t usually move fast, but that’s not because he’s incapable of it. He seizes Gomez.

Gomez is trying to resist now, although there is no resisting Lurch. After all of his complaining about having to keep his hands off of Morticia in the car, Gomez has realized he just signed himself up for even more of that. 

_Well,_ thinks Morticia, _excitable, flighty people have to learn to live with the consequences of their actions._

Gomez’s head and wrists are fixed in the pillory. Lurch seems to be waiting for further instructions.

Gomez is forced to stand slightly bent over. Morticia walks around him, slinkily, to tease him. Then she slips behind him and gropes his ass. Reaches around his waist. Fondles his cock through his trousers, then starts undoing his belt and fly. She pushes his trousers down so she can have free access to these, some of her favorite parts of his body (although, truth be told, most of the parts are her favorites).

Her belly is pressed up against his ass as she reaches around him to stroke his cock to full hardness. Then she runs a finger along the shaft, far too lightly. 

“Tish!” Gomez begs.

She pretends to ignore him. “Lurch, are you waiting for permission? Take your cock out and do what I know you want to do.” 

Lurch is still hesitant. Morticia realizes he’s never taken Gomez while he is restrained. 

“Gomez, do you want what’s between his legs?” she asks.

“By my uncle Hezbediah’s silver spurs, _yes,”_ Gomez says. “Please, Lurch, let me suck it. I can see the direction this vacation is going. Morticia is going to tease me to the point of insanity. I need you, my sweet man.”

Lurch reacts to endearments the way Gomez reacts when Morticia speaks French. He groans and his hands begin to open his fly. 

“Lurch, you went commando! Just for us?” Morticia remarks when he unfurls his flag.

“Yes, Mrs Addams,” he intones, and he actually sounds smug about it.

Gomez is writhing with eagerness now. 

“Go ahead,” Morticia says. We know you want to.”

Stepping toward Gomez, Lurch spreads his legs wide to line up his cock at the height of Gomez’s mouth. 

Morticia is torn. She wants to play with Gomez’s ass and balls and cock, but the pillory blocks her line of sight to what’s happening to his mouth. With a final pinch to his ass cheek, she leaves him to get a better view.

Gomez is sticking his tongue out as far as it will go (which is pretty far). Lurch is rubbing the red, leaking tip of his cock against the tip of Gomez’s tongue. He has a look on his face Morticia has never seen before — a diabolical grin, alternating with a teeth-gritted grimace of pleasure.

“It’s fun to do that when he can’t move, isn’t it, Lurch?” Morticia says. 

Lurch glances at her. The full impact of her statement hits him suddenly and his hips jerk forward. Gomez makes an indescribable sound as his mouth becomes far too full, far too suddenly.

Lurch withdraws. He looks at Morticia with narrowed eyes and slowly shakes his finger at her, rumbling deep in his throat.

“You may punish me later,” she says with an evil little smile.

Gomez’s mouth is suddenly stuffed too full again. 

Morticia laughs. “I will be quiet now,” she promises. 

Lurch goes back to teasing Gomez’s tongue with the tip of his cock, then he’s slowly feeding it to him, just the first few inches, in and out. Gomez’s mouth is stretched wide around it and he’s sucking deeply, licking hungrily when Lurch pulls it almost all the way out. 

Morticia feels herself getting wet. The bud between her legs swells and aches. She wants that cock inside her, that tongue licking her. 

She knows what will happen if she does it, but she needs to do something about her arousal. She starts opening the front of her tight black gown. 

Gomez makes frantic noises around Lurch’s cock, and flaps his hands, trapped by the pillory. Lurch looks around, notices what she’s doing, and stuffs Gomez’s mouth too full again. Then backs off. 

“Look what you boys are making me do,” Morticia says, pulling the crepe away from her small breasts. The cool air in the unheated museum tightens her nipples. She caresses her pale flesh, rubbing and pinching the red nipples even more erect. 

“Tish!” cries Gomez again, when Lurch leaves his mouth temporarily free.

“Don’t you dare stop entertaining me,” Morticia says, fingers circling her aureolae. “Lurch, put it in his mouth. _Yes._ That's delicious. Don’t move. Let him suck you.”

Gomez is making as much noise as he can around Lurch’s cock. Smacking his lips. Sucking. Groaning. That’s just the way he is about everything. 

Lurch, in contrast, gets quieter and quieter as he approaches a climax. He’s pushing deep into Gomez’s throat now, but slowly enough that Gomez can take it. He’s making a low-pitched rumbling sound. Morticia can see the cock moving in Gomez’s throat as he swallows around it. That drives her wild. She flicks at her nipples a little faster, wriggling her hips, again imagining the cock inside her. Lurch is so big that working up to accommodating his cock sometimes takes hours. But she has several days, and she intends to put them to good use, and thoroughly enjoy both the journey and the destination.

Lurch groans. To an outsider, it might sound much like his usual groan, but neither of his employer–lovers has any trouble telling the difference between his disapproval and his orgasm. 

He’s holding Gomez’s head and his hips are twitching. Morticia envies Gomez, remembering how good it feels when Lurch spills inside her mouth.

Lurch withdraws, and bends over to kiss Gomez. He opens Gomez’s mouth with his tongue this time, wanting to taste himself. More groans, from both of them. 

“Come here,” says Morticia after Lurch breaks the kiss. 

Gomez, left shackled in the pillory, protests. “Hey, let me out before you steal Lurch away.”

“Soon,” Morticia promises.

Lurch is standing before her. She takes a moment to caress his still-leaking cock. Picks it up, enjoying the heaviness of it. 

“I’ll just clean you up a bit,” she tells him. Then she wraps her mouth around the tip and gives it a few brief, hard sucks. She’s rewarded with the last drops from Lurch’s climax, and a gasp. She can’t tell if it’s from pain or pleasure. She suspects Lurch can’t either. 

“Kneel,” she bids him. 

His joints crack and pop as he slowly drops to his knees. Morticia remembers he still has some time on the rack coming to him. 

“Lick my nipples,” she tells him, aching in anticipation. 

He sticks out his tongue to do what she demanded, the better to include Gomez in the moment. As usual, his tongue is a bit dry and rough as it laps at her, as if he were part big cat. The pleasure, mixed with a hint of pain, is indescribable. 

“Oh Lurch,” she moans.

Too soon, she pushes his head away. She doesn’t want to neglect Gomez any longer. She rises and goes over to him. She had intended to let him suck her nipples next, but his position doesn’t allow her to bring her nipples to his mouth. 

“Lurch, some assistance,” she demands.

Lurch was still on his knees. He rises, creaking and popping. He knows what she wants, and picks her up as if she weighed nothing, pressing one of her breasts against Gomez’s mouth. 

Gomez wastes no time. His tongue and lips move frantically, engorging the nipple, flicking at it. He knows just how she likes to be teased, what to do to make her fall out of a bossy mood into a “desperate to be taken” one. 

It happens when Lurch shifts her to give Gomez access to her other nipple. She moans.

“Oh, Gomez, _please,”_ she sighs. “Lurch, let me down and I’ll release him.”

Free of the device at last, Gomez stands and stretches his back, rubbing at it. “My dears, that was _magnificent,”_ he enthuses. 

Then his eyes, glittering dangerously, fix on Morticia. 

“Didn’t my teasing Tish say you could punish her, old man?” he asks Lurch. “That’s what I thought I heard, but as I was literally choking on your cock at that moment, I was distracted.”

Lurch hangs his head. “I’m sorry, Mr Addams,” he intones. 

“Well, don’t be. As distractions go, there are none more delightful.”

A crooked leer spreads across Lurch’s face. 

“How shall we punish her for teasing us?” Gomez asks.

Lurch draws close to him and whispers in his ear. Morticia strains to hear, but she can’t.

“Capital idea!” enthuses Gomez. “Are you ready for your punishment, _Cara?”_ Gomez asks. 

“Yes, Gomez darling,” she meekly says.

Lurch locks his arms around her shoulders, pinning her against his body.

Gomez takes advantage of her predicament by attacking her breasts again, this time with his fingers as well as his mouth. He pinches and sucks sharply, until the ache between her legs is almost unbearable. 

“Please,” she whispers. _“S’il te plait, montre-moi pitié.”_

“Tish, you spoke French…oh that _does_ it,” Gomez growls. “I’ll show you mercy all right, you sweet, tart Tish. I’ll show you as much mercy as you can stand. Lurch?” 

~~~

Morticia doesn’t know how she lost time or where she is. She only knows she’s in the museum. Her head is resting against Lurch’s bare chest. His hard cock is prodding the small of her back, twitching occasionally. He’s holding both her wrists immobile with one hand. She is stretched out face up on a flat, padded surface, between Lurch’s legs. She’s completely naked. 

Gomez is standing at her feet, also naked. His gaze sharp with lust. His cock is as large and hard as she’s ever seen it.

“Hold her legs, old boy,” he says to Lurch. 

Lurch slips his hands under her thighs and lifts her legs. Shifting his grip to her ankles, he spreads her legs wide, pulling them back toward her head until she feels like a folded piece of paper. The back stretch is delicious. What feels even better is the way she’s completely vulnerable to whatever Gomez wants to do to her. 

“By my Aunt Prunella’s hairy bottom,” he growls, “I’ve imagined this for so long. Taking you as you lie in Lurch’s arms. As he opens you wide for me.” 

He spreads her lips and his tongue slides between them. He makes several long laps, claiming her. Then he’s teasing her clit with his mouth and tongue. 

Teasing. And teasing. And teasing.

Morticia groans, half with pleasure and half with frustration. She watches as he dips his mouth to lap between her folds, to thrust his tongue inside her, again and again. He’s watching her too, his eyes avid for her hunger, her need. 

Lurch lets Gomez take over the job of holding her legs apart. He covers her eyes with one of his big hands. She shrieks a little. 

Then she feels a new, maddening sensation, on top of the party between her legs. Soft but slightly scratchy. Moving along her the backs of her thighs. Across her face, sending little puffs of air against her skin. Then settling, excruciatingly, on her nipples. Tickling them, clearly with no intent other than to drive her insane. 

“Lurch,” she gasps, “I helped you pack. How did you manage to hide the feather duster?”

Lurch _giggles._ She’s sure to anyone but her and the rest of the family, the sound would be utterly terrifying.

He removes his hand from her eyes, but continues to tease her with the feathers. 

Finally she’s at the point of no return. If they don’t let her come soon, preferably with a cock inside her, she won’t be able to answer for the consequences. 

“Pleeaase,” she whispers hoarsely. 

Gomez raises his head. He climbs onto the surface she’s lying on, kneeling between her legs, gazing at her. Triumph and need and fierce affection are warring on his face, which is covered in her juices. His hand is squeezing his rigid, leaking cock.

“Name it,” he says sternly, nodding at his tool.

Morticia is confused for a moment. 

Gomez slips two fingers between her folds again, stroking her aching clit far too lightly, until she cries out. 

“Name it,” he demands again.

 _“Pitié. Pitié!”_ she gasps.

“That’s right, _Cara._ This is the mercy I will show you.”

He thrusts his cock deep into her. 

Gomez and Morticia and Lurch groan simultaneously. Gomez rides her slowly for a few seconds, but as soon as he feels himself bottoming out inside her, he’s thrusting fast and hard, his body slapping against hers. 

Lurch’s rough fingers find and rub her nipples. 

He and Gomez lean across her body and then they’re kissing each other open-mouthed. 

In moments, Morticia flies apart, overwhelmed in the most delicious way. Gomez is slamming deep into her, Lurch pulling on her nipples. She helplessly seizes around the cock inside her, the contractions so strong they’re almost painful. Gomez makes a sound that’s half a shout and half a howl. But he keeps going, keeps fucking her, rocking his hips hard and fast against her. Sometimes his stamina is greater than hers, and he takes her for what seems like hours, until she’s crying for mercy of a different kind. But this time, she knows he won’t last much longer. 

She picks up Lurch’s hand and moves it to Gomez’s chest. Now he’s rubbing those rough fingertips over Gomez’s nipples. Pinching them, first lightly, then harder, as Gomez reacts to his stimulation. 

Finally Gomez topples off the edge, with an incoherent roar that might have been an attempt to say ‘Tish’ and ‘Lurch’ simultaneously. Morticia comes again, hard, as she feels the heat spilling into her. 

They both collapse in Lurch’s lap, gasping desperately for air. 

Then their lover is stroking them gently, easing them down. His low purring vibrates his whole body. 

“Mine,” she thinks she hears him say.

Morticia’s heart swells with joy.

 _What an excellent start to the vacation,_ she thinks.


End file.
